SIFAKA SHOWDOWN
Sifaka Showdown is the fifteenth episode of Lemur Street Summary Drought continues to hit and the posh Graveyard Gang are taking it easy on an afternoon in their sisal fenced graveyard home. As some of the members relax and enjoy the breeze of the sun, Liberty and her daughter Emily take some time to groom each other and their babies. Behind Emily and her baby, Willow, was childless female Sophie. Sophie was dominant Crystal's sister which means she's highly ranked but what she wanted more than anything, was a baby of her own. Although female ring-tailed lemurs start breeding a three years old, Sophie was seven and had never given birth. As the afternoon wares on, the gang start to move off to find food. Dominant female Crystal and her baby Jasmine led the troop towards a tree that was already budding. The Graveyards started to feed only to be disturbed by a group of sifakas. Graveyard second male in command , Milton, was so hungry that he was willing to put up a fight to protect his food from his sifaka cousins. Milton managed to see a sifaka off and the sifakas left, leaving the ravenous Graveyards to forage in peace. While the Graveyards tuck in into their afternoon meal, one lemur has been hanging around the borders of Graveyard -Tornado territory. Deposed Tornado leader Electra has reappeared. Electra used to be the ferocious dominant female of the Graveyards' arch rivals the Tornadoes, but she lost her position in the troop just before the birth of her son, Prince, but sadly her premature baby Prince took a cold night and died. Electra had proved to be a real survivor but her greatest battle was finding a new home. While Electra wonders a nomadic existence, the Graveyards have returned to their Graveyard territory and were settling in. Most of the females had babies of their own, but it was Crystal's baby Jasmine who was getting a lot of attention. Crystal's sister Sophie had been showing particular interest on her niece Jasmine. As the Graveyard gang headed towards the cactus, Crystal exerted her status and got access to the best spots. By clinging on to mum, Jasmine got to visit all the best spots at the cactus, a part of being lemur royalty. Sophie approached Crystal and groomed baby Jasmine. Crystal didn't pay her sister any interest , nor did she notice her mother Josephine approach. Josephine was in a grumpy mood and bullied her daughter Crystal off the cactus spot. She only got away with such an act because she was Crystal's mother. Whilst in the confusion, Sophie had carried off Jasmine and attempted to kidnap Crystal's baby. Crystal is the dominant female and her baby was not up for grabs. Finally Jasmine's calls alerted her mother and Crystal snatched her baby back. Crystal and Jasmine are reunited. Sophie was lucky to have gotten away with it. The Graveyards headed towards the water truf and as royal lemurs, Crystal and baby Jasmine were allowed to drink first and because Crystal was happy to have Jasmine back, Sophie was allowed to visit the water truf for a drink. As Crystal leaves the water truf the gang encounter some unwelcome apposition. A group of brown lemurs came to the water truf for a drink. The Graveyards headed home after an eventful day but if the rains don't arrive soon, more conflicts are in store. Ring-tailed lemurs featured on this episode Crystal Jasmine Sophie Milton Electra The troops featured on this episode Graveyard Gang Following episode ENEMY AT THE GATES Category:Lemur Street Episodes